


city lights

by AppleToTheJuice



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleToTheJuice/pseuds/AppleToTheJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a random joji oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this at like 1 am so don't judge me lmao

You never were very fond of the idea that, someday, you would share your life with someone. Bank account, house, food, _bed_. It didn’t seem like a good idea. One day, everything in  your life could be going perfectly well, and then in the next moment, everything might come crashing down on top you in a single second. Love was a very flawed system.

That’s why you didn’t think moving in with someone would ever be an option, but it happened. Minding your own business before, but the boy with that fucking smile came crashing in and you knew in that moment your life was going to be at least a little bit different.

 

There were still a couple of boxes that needed to be unpacked, scattered around the room.

 

Migraines were always a problem but not too major to talk to the doctor about. You got up out of bed to the kitchen, leaving your lover tangled in the sheets behind you. Popping the cap of the ibuprofen bottle, you take a sip of water and throw a couple of them down the hatch.

 

You had some trouble falling asleep after that, writhing around in your shared bed sheets. Mind cluttered with stuff like how you were in love with such an odd and amazing person, and how the _fuck_ he convinced you to move in with him.

 

Making your way out of your bedroom once again, you grab your house keys and slip on your easiest choice of shoes you could find near the door. You walk up the stairs of the building and onto the roof. You’re not sure if you’re allowed to be up here this late at night, being new to the building and all, but you decide it’s for the better and will get your mind off of things.

 

The view is pretty fantastic up here, the skyscrapers towering above, and the lights of NYC go on for what seems like miles if you get high up enough. Near the building you are atop of you can see the other shorter buildings nearby compared to the ones taller. The sky is lit up well and looks a sort of violet color at the edges, bleeding into the darker blues and blacks.

 

It’s not as quiet as you’d like it to be. The streets have people and cars roaming about, doing whatever it is you’re not paying attention to. You put in headphones to block out noise that is unfavorable, and look at your phone to turn on music. The phone lit up as you pressed the button, also informing you it was almost three in the morning.

 

Music blares in your ears for the next couple of minutes. You close your eyes and lay back on your hands, wincing a little because of the gravel. Sitting there peacefully for a while, until a hand jolts you out of your world.

 

You pull your headphones out and turn around, ready for someone who works the desk to ask you to leave. To your surprise, it’s Joji.

 

“Y/N, what the fuck are you doing up here?” he questions, taking a seat on the ground beside you. “You don’t even have a jacket on or anything. You’re going to freeze.”

 

“Sorry,” you say. “I just wanted to get out of the apartment. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.”

 

He wraps his arm around you, feeling how your skin is cold to the touch.

 

“It’s fine, just.. just leave a note or something, okay? So I know you’re not dead,” You both chuckle.

 

Joji just sits with you for a while. You’re not going to complain, he’s sharing his body heat with you and it’s pretty cold out. You lay your head on his shoulder and watch the city lights together, just the two of you. Neither interrupting each other's thoughts.

  
While intertwining hands, right in that moment you realized you were probably going to like living with him.


End file.
